Selfless DamonBonnieTyler
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: She is stealing the breath he no longer has.


**Selfless**

_{One Shot}_

_Damon/Bonnie/Tyler_

A/N I know I shouldn't be writing another One-Shot but this idea kept pestering me. I have already decided that there will be a part two… But I'm determined to get the next chapter of Elements out first. So please just read and enjoy!

_**Playlist: Breathe Me by Sara Bareilles… {I know this is a Stefan/Katherine Song but I think I'm officially adopting this as a Bamon theme Song… it will most definitely pop up in Elements of an Ill-fated Romance… just warning you! I love it that freaking much!}**_

It all happens so quickly. He's not even sure how the fight started only that it escalated beyond his control and suddenly he's going to blows with the resident teenage werewolf. They had been at each other's throats even more than usual lately… ever since Bonnie and Tyler called off their relationship it seemed the younger man was a little more on edge… It didn't help that Damon was constantly reminding him of his failed relationship… But tonight… tonight Damon just simply said the wrong thing at the wrong time and suddenly they were crashing into tree bark; uprooting century old foliage as they went blow for blow. The scent of blood thick in the air, mixing with the night autumn fog…

Tyler knocks into his side hard with his front paws, and he falls to the ground, skidding across crisp dead leaves. He groans and sees the flash of white pupils as Tyler comes at him. His teeth bared, ready to sink into him and end his life. He closes his eyes and waits for it… but it never comes.

Instead when he opens them he sees Bonnie, her back is to him, one hand clutching her shoulder. There's blood dripping from her wound and her breathing is ragged as she stares down at Tyler.

"Bonnie…" He doesn't understand what has just happened… what she's done. But the scent of her blood has pierced the night… he knows the scent well.

She looks over her shoulder at him. Her eyes are a cacophony of emotions… relief, pain and sadness are reflected in her green orbs. She gives him a crooked grin before she turns back to her ex-boyfriend.

Tyler cocks his head to the side before he transforms back into his human body. There is blood on his lips and horror in his eyes. "Bonnie… I didn't… I'm sorry." He chokes out and the words are so jumbled… so broken.

She shakes her head the tears on her cheeks. "It's okay… it was an accident Ty… it's okay." She tries to comfort him…even now… She reaches for him and winces as the poison of his bite drops her to her knees. She looks down and sees her hand coated in her own blood. He tries to go to her but Damon is on his feet, standing between them.

He doesn't know why she stepped into harms way… only that she did so he will do the same for her.

"Don't!" He practically growls. Blue irises flash against the light of the full moon as they darken and turn black.

Fists clenched, it almost seems as if Tyler will go for him again but then he sees Bonnie reach out, her fingers brushing against the sleeve of Damon's jacket before finally grasping his hand. And when she calls for Damon there is something inside him that cracks. "Damon… please."

It's the 'please' that catches Damon's attention. It's raspy, scratching against her vocal chords.

It's breaking the heart he didn't know he had.

_She's dying…_

He kneels down already pulling up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" He hears Tyler's voice. It's bordering on hysterical panic.

He sighs. "What does it look like; I'm saving her life." He remarks biting into his wrist. The blood surges forth so quickly…almost as if knowing his intent. He tips her head back beginning to press his arm to her lips.

"But I thought… I mean… my bite kills your kind."

"Doesn't mean it can't save her… it might be able to bring her back after… after she…" _dies._

He can't even say the word. It gets stuck somewhere in his throat and he shakes his head because the very idea that she'll die this very night doesn't compute… it doesn't make sense… none of it makes sense…so he won't let it happen.

That's what he tells himself as he pushes his arm forward but she turns away fighting him.

"No… wait." Her pleas are weak but absolute.

"You have to drink."

"Stop…" She pushes at his arm even as he persists.

"She doesn't want…" Tyler hovers behind him not sure of what to do.

"Fuck what she wants! She's not dying… not here… not like this!" He insists, forcing his arm closer to her lips.

She puts her hands up, slender fingers wrapping around his flesh, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "There's another… there's another way." She swallows hard and for a moment he doesn't believe her… he thinks that perhaps she's lying because she doesn't want to be turned… she doesn't want to come back as one of his kind.

She takes in a raspy breath and presses her fingers deeper into his forearm as though reading his thoughts…sensing his doubts. "Trust me." The tears are on her cheeks again… and he looks away because he hates to see her cry. "Damon… trust…"

"What do you want me to do?" He asks suddenly cutting her off. The sound of her begging… he doesn't know why… but it hurts him.

"Take me home… Just get me home." She struggles… breathing hurts… everything hurts. It feels like there is someone squeezing her from the inside… ripping at her very core. She didn't think dying would hurt this much.

He lifts her without hesitation and turns to go. Her body draped over his arms bridal style.

"I'll go with you." Tyler offers.

Their eyes meet and Damon catches something in the younger man's stare… is that jealousy… There's no time to analyze as a shiver runs through her body.

"If you can keep up." He throws out over his shoulder and then disappears into the night. Tyler never even sees him go.

Meanwhile…

She drifts in and out of consciousness and by the time he makes it to her house she's mumbling incoherently and the beat of her heart is slowing. He's tempted to just give her his blood… she probably wouldn't be able to fight him this time…he could do it so easily and the urge is so strong that he's practically shaking.

"Bedroom… window…" Her voice brings him back to the present. Her fingers curl around the lapel of his leather jacket, gripping it tightly. She turns her face into his chest and coughs violently before sucking in a breath of air as though she can't get enough. Looking down their eyes meet and he swears he's never seen them so bright… emerald green with flecks of gold that don't make sense… so much light inside her even now… even at the end.

He reaches the window in one jump and stares down at her. "Okay this might get a little tricky… I don't have an invitation Bonnie." The thought just occurs to him and for just a moment there's a cold fear that grips him…they've come so far.

"Come in." She breathes and barely registers the sound of glass as it shatters onto the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

He lands roughly inside taking in the soft hues of yellow and blues that make up her bedroom. Glass crunches beneath his shoes as he tries to set her down on the bed but she struggles to stand. He stares at her… her shallow breaths unnerve him and once again the thought of turning her comes forth.

"There's a vial… and a book on my desk." She turns from him looking around for the items. There is blood running down her arm… staining the sleeve of her sweater. It's so dark… almost black leaving a trail in its wake. She stumbles over her own feet and falls into the desk. She fumbles with the small glass vial, her fingers shaking so badly that she nearly drops it. He takes it from her, removes the top and brings the bottle to her lips. She swallows quickly and smiles up into his eyes as if just seeing him for the first time. "The first time inside my house… and I take you straight to my bedroom… Salvatore Charm strikes again." She tries to joke but he can't seem to find the humor in this situation.

He steps back putting physical distance between them because it's all too much.

"Now what?" He asks softly.

"The Grimoire…" She breathes out leaning against the back of her door for support. She exhales a heavy breath and her eyes drift shut.

He reaches for it holding it out to her. She pushes it back into his hands. "Page ninety-two…"

He flips quickly stopping at the page that's been folded at the corner. "Okay… now what?" He asks.

Her head lolls to one side, her dark tresses falling over her cheek and he thinks she's going to die in that very moment. "Read... you have to read the spell Damon."

"I'm not a witch Bonnie… at least not the last time I checked." He states darkly and he hears the soft breathy laugh that comes from her lips.

She smiles but it never quite reaches her eyes. "It's okay… take my hand… and read." She remarks holding out her palm face up and waiting.

He holds the book in one hand while he grasps her fingers with the other. They are still so warm. She grips his tightly and he can't help the surge of emotion that floods his senses. She slides to the floor and he follows her down connected by joined fingertips. He begins to read, tripping over ancient words that make no sense to him. It all sounds like a bunch of gibberish. He's about to say as much but when he looks up he sees her; eyes closed, lips steadily moving, the ends of her hair lifting from her shoulders as if being pulled by invisible chords. There is a soft hue of warm light that dances across her cheeks reflecting moonlight inside her tears.

Her words are soft as she repeats after him. So he goes on until he gets to the end. He falters on the last word before looking up into her face. She's still chanting… and the blood on her arm has turned red once more. He can hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and her breaths are less shallow. He watches as she comes to life right before his eyes and he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful.

She is stealing the breath he no longer has.

"Again." She whispers. "Again Damon."

So he goes back to reading… and she goes back to chanting…

They go on all night

_To be Continued…_


End file.
